Invisible
by Lindsey Mcdonald
Summary: Jack and Daniel both have feeling for each other but never told the other what happens when one of them turns invisible and makes a move on the other let's see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Jack and Daniel both have feeling for each other but never told the other what happens when one of them turns invisible and makes a move on the other let's see what happens.

Stargate sg1 and characters don't belong to me they belong to the creators of Stargate… I'm just borrowing them for my story. Okay so this is a Daniel/Jack Yes people Guy/Guy love. Don't like don't read.

* * *

><p><span>Daniels POV<span>

"Hey Daniel what you doin" Jack said as he stood in the middle of my office door way with a smile on his face.

"I'm trying to translate the rest of this tablet" I said not paying him any attention I was to busy translating one of sg12s latest finds I didn't need him bothering me at the moment.

"Do you need anything" Jack said as he waltzed over to my desk

"No not right now" I said trying to ignore him

"Really" Jack said as he walked behind me and leaned over so that way his mouth was only inches from my ear. "Are you sure Danny?" Jack whispered as his hand slipped under the collar of my shirt and went straight towards my already harden nipples, his fingers swirling and teasing I never knew how sensitive I was but it felt good. "You look so tenses you should relax a bit and I can help with that." Jack whispers into my ear before he begins to kiss and lightly nip at my neck but still paying attention to my sensitive nipples.

"Jack please don't" I try protesting I know this is wrong I know this shouldn't be happening.

"See I would but your body is telling me other wise."

I would have protested more if the Colonel wasn't right but he was. I already knew that I had a massive hard on and that my own body was disobeying me why did he have to make me feel so good.

"Come on Daniel you know you can't resist me" Jack said as he removed his hand from underneath my shirt and spun my chair around so that way I'm facing him. I look at him wondering what he would do next when he smiles at me then leans over and kiss me on the lip then pulls away. I'm left shocked on the chair it's the first time he ever kissed me. But he doesn't leave me time to react when I feel his hand rubbing my cloth covered erection. A small moan escapes my lips. My blue eyes catches his brown ones and I can't help but blush I feel embarrassed so I look away. But when I do I notice the camera in the corner of my office watching us.

"Please Colonel st..stop their watching us." I beg realizing we're not alone in the room.

"Let them watch" He whispers into my ear as he unbuttons my pants and slips his hand in under my briefs and wrap his hand around my aching cock and begin stroking it. Waves of pleasure course through me as my breath gets heavier but I want more.

"Jack…" I manage to say.

"What's the magic word" Jack teased as his hand stopped moving.

"Please Jack…" I begged as once again my blue eyes looked into Jacks brown eyes begging him to move his hand faster.

"As you wish" Jack said as he pumped his hand faster.

"Jack!" I moaned before I grab the Colonel by his short messy gray hair and pull his head in for a long deep kiss. I lick his bottom lip and the Colonel opens his mouth letting my tongue explore his mouth as his explores mine.

Jack brakes away from our kiss as he steps back release my cock in the process. A small whimper escapes my throat. _Did I do something wrong_ I think to my self. But then Jack gets on to his knees and looks up at me.

"Don't worry we're not done yet." Jack reassures me as he grabs hold of my pants and pulls them down with my briefs reveling my harden length.

I look back down at the Colonel as he gently strokes my length. He then looks up at me and I understand what he's about to do I nod my head to tell him its okay and he can go a head. Jack closed his mouth over my cock, and I couldn't help but close my eyes. The excitement coursed through my body with such force that I suck in my breath and threw my head back. The warm, moist cavern of Jacks mouth, his wriggling tongue against the head of my cock felt so good.

I couldn't believe how experience jack had with this sort of thing. I always thought Jack to be straight since he always was flirting with Sam but who knew he could make me feel this way. Or so I thought until all of a sudden Jack stopped in the middle of everything.

I looked down to see Jack looking back up at me.

"Daniel"

"Jack please don't stop" I begged.

"Daniel!" Jack yelled.

"Huh…wha" I said out of it as I open my eyes realizing that what had just occurred was only a dream I grabbed my glasses that were only a few inches away from were my head had just been and put them on. I must have fallen a sleep while working on translating one of many artifacts that have been piling up over the past few years… _Wait did I just have a sex dream about Jack no way I couldn't have_…. "What is it Jack?" I said looking up at Jack who was at the door way.

"General Hammond wants us to check out P3X 2L3 Carter thinks that this planet might have a defense weapon we might want. Well technically she said a whole bunch of science crap that I didn't understand but that was the gist of it" Jack said "Oh you got something on your face yeah right there"

"Thanks" I said as I remove a piece of paper from my face great way to look good in front of the Colonel just great.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah just a second…" I said as I was about to get up but the change my mind when I realized I had a boner. "You know what go a head I'll meet you there"

"Alright you better move quickly then before the NID are on are asses." Jack said as he left the office with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Review Please next chapter is on its way<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here is the next chapter hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Jacks POV<span>

After my little conversation with Daniel I headed towards the Stargate room. Where of course Carter and Teal'c stood waiting for me and Daniel to join them. I took my place beside Carter and look at the big round thing we like to call the Stargate. Then I felt two pairs of eyes staring at me.

"What?" I asked as I looked at Carter and Teal'c watching me.

"Where is Daniel?" Carter said as she look like she was going to explode I guess she wanted to see what ever we were suppose to be looking for really badly.

"He's coming he just has to take care of something" I said smiling trying to keep my thoughts to my self of what happened only moments ago.

"O' Niell where's Daniel." Hammond said he can sometimes be patient what's with everyone today.

"I'm here sir." Daniel yelled as he ran into the room while putting on his vest.

Then something popped into my head something I should have asked him along time ago weird the thought came up now while they where already dialing the gate. "Can I ask you a question?" I ask Daniel with a smile on my face.

"Sure" He said with a confused look on his face.

"Every once in a while when your about to go to sleep do you ever get that feeling like your falling and you jump and you wake up?" I ask as the wormhole activated and we were walking toward the Stargate.

"Yeah sometimes its weird isn't" He say's with smile of relief on his face. Guess he thought I was going to ask him something else.

When we crossed over and stepped onto the new planet we were in a forest area trees were everywhere you could hardly see the sky. While I was distracted by the new planet Carter was busy explaining the whole jumping thing before we go to sleep it's called "hypoconic myconlic" I said quietly to my self trying to think of what's it's called that's not right.

"hypnagogic myoclonic twitch or Hypnic Jerk" Carter said. "It's caused…."

"Thank you Carter but we don't have the time" I interrupted her before my brain began to hurt. Then I looked around noticing someone was missing. "Where did Daniel go?"

"I'm over here"

"Great now where is "here"?" I said just before Teal'c started to move towards a group of trees. "Never mind coming"

When we got to where Daniel was, we were surprise. Daniel was standing right in front of a stone structure.

"Daniel? What is this?" I asked confused I seriously did not know what it was. "We didn't come all this way to see a giant rock did we?"

"It's not a rock It's and Ancient device…" Daniel said. He was talking more but I couldn't keep track but he was happy he looked like a little kid in a candy store.

"Great so what does it do?" I ask as I walked towards Daniel noticing ancient letters on the wall.

"I have no clue"

Great now he's going to ask me if he can have more time to study it.

"Jack can we stay bit longer I know there is something here"

How did I know? Thank god he's hot or I would have been mad.

So while Daniel study that thing and was translating the Ancient words. Sam was doing her science stuff. While Teal'c was standing guard he kinda reminds me of those guys in England they don't move or talk come to think of it Teal'c would be perfect there.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later...<p>

"I did it" Daniel said as he started to move around the stone structure.

"You did what?" I asked as I got off the ground were I was sitting and walked towards Daniel.

"I know how this device works… The writing say it was made to protect those who live here that they only need touch it and they will be hidden." He said as he pointed to a hand shape print that was carved on the stone.

"So what all I have to do is put my hand…"

"Noooo" Daniel shouted.

To late me being my curious self I just had to touch it should have know something bad was going to happen… always something weird happens to me because of the ancients oh well. Once I place my hand on the stone loud crackling sound like electricity broke the silence and the stone wall that was right in front of me split open as a bright light shone threw making all of us close our eyes. When I reopened my eyes the wall was back together like nothing had happen.

"Jack where are you?" Daniel shouted yep he was scared.

"I'm right here" I said as I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Where I can't see you" Daniel said as he and the rest of them looked around.

"I'm right in front of you. Don't tell me you have become blind?" I asked as I patted him on the shoulder making him jump.

"Sir?" Carter said as she looked around where Daniel jumped back from.

"Yes Sam" I said with that voice I usually have when I know she's about to tell me something bad.

"You're invisible" Carter said.

"Cool" I said this is so awesome.

"Not cool" Daniel said as he went back to the invisible machine oh I like that name.

"Not Cool?" I asked sadly.

"No, if you would have just waited until I was done explaining I would have told you not to put your hand on the device because it hardly had any energy left and since you touched it. There's no energy left! Great, Just damn GREAT" Daniel Yelled at me thank god he's hot when he's mad I wish I could take him right then and there... wait did I just think that hm weird.

"I'm over here" I said as I notice Daniel yelling at the other direction.

"Well that's nice to know I can't even see you" Daniel yelled as he turned his head. I wasn't there either but I got the feeling that if told him he'd find away to kill me even if I'm invisible and he can't see me.

"Calm down Daniel… Do you know where the energy is coming from?" Carter said as she walked towards Daniel and looked at the machine.

"Yeah" Daniel said as he bent down where there was a crack and started scratching it until it looked like a handle. He then grabbed hold of it and pulled it open reveling ZPM, a depleted ZPM.

"Zero point module…" Carter said.

"Wait is this bad... Can't you get another one?" I asked.

"The only one we know of is the one in Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy. We could try to find the inhabitants of this planet and see if they have another one." Daniel said

"Great now shall we go?" I asked as I walked behind Daniel. "Or shall we have some fun" I whispered into Daniels ear then walked back to where I was standing.

"Ehem…" Daniel tried to clear his throat as his face went all red.

"Carter tell Hammond what's happening Teal'c stay with her me and Daniel will go meet the lovely people of this planet. Meet up with s after your done" I ordered.

"Yes sir" Carter smiled as Teal'c gave me the rise of his eyebrow and then both proceeded to the gate.

I then walked towards Daniel "Shall we go then" I said.

"Yes" Daniel said as he looked at the ground his face still red. Damn he looks cute. "Let's go this way there seems to be a path." He said as he began walking I followed right behind him.

* * *

><p>After few minutes of walking with not one word not a single word I got to thinking this would be a good of a time as any. "You know there has been something I wanted to do for I while. Well not a while but you get the point." I said as I stopped walking.<p>

"What?" He asked as he stopped walking and turned around. At least this time he was facing me.

"This" I said as I grabbed him by the vest and pushed him up against the nearest tree and kissed him. I then pulled away yep he was stunned and blushing.

"This is so wrong…" He said.

"It wasn't so wrong when you were moaning my name while you were a sleep" I said. If only you could see the cocky little smile on my face.

* * *

><p>Yep seconded chapter done that was quick. Next chapter will be up soon. Please Review<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"How?..." Daniel asked in a surprised voice. This caught him off guard.

"Well let's see… After having a long talk with Hammond and Carter we decided to go to the planet. I told Carter to get Teal'c and that I would get you. When I got to your office you looked like you were having a nightmare so I was going to wake you up until you moaned my name. It took me a few minutes to realize you were having a sex dream about me… moaning "Faster Jack" helped a lot" Jack said as he still held Daniel against the tree. "After a moment or so I woke you up"

"How long was a moment?" Daniel asked with curiosity as he smiled.

"That doesn't matter"

"Wait did I turn you on?" Daniel asked as a smile creped a cross his face.

"No…" Jack said as he let go of Daniel.

"Hold on a second." Daniel said as he moved on instinct and managed to grab Jack by the shoulders. "I didn't have to do anything but moan your name in my sleep to get you turned on. I should have done that, years ago. God and it takes you now to even notice me." Daniel said as he stepped back and leaned against the tree.

"You're telling me you liked me for years why didn't you say anything to me… I didn't make a move because I thought you and Sha're… I didn't know" Jack said as he took a step closer to Jack.

"I was in love with Sha're yes… But when the Goa'uld took her and I became a member of SG-1… You were always there… I started having feeling for you and then Sha're died… I didn't want to get hurt like that again. But you always got me to smile. I didn't think you had feelings for me so I never tried… And our positions we work together Jack we wouldn't even be aloud to be together."

"But that shouldn't stop us" Jack said as he caresses Daniels cheek then softly kisses him.

"Daniel is that you?" Sam shouts from a distance.

"Yeah" Daniel said as Jack moved away from Daniel breaking the kiss and Daniel gently collapses. Daniel just sits on the ground realizing that he had just told the guy he loved he had feeling for him and that he had feeling for Jack for a while.

"I thought you and the Colonel would have already been with the people of this planet." Carter said as she and Teal'c joined him by the tree.

"Yeah we would have if Jack hadn't heard something and wanted to check it out." Daniel said he had to come up with something quick thank god it was something that usually does happen with the Colonel.

Jack took a walk around the tree, so that way it looked like he had just come back from where ever he had gone to. "Yeah turned out to be only a rabbit." Jack said as he walked towards the group.

"It is great that you are both unharmed." Teal'c said.

"Great so shall we be on our way." Jack said.

They all nodded and continued on the path.

* * *

><p><span>Daniel POV<span>

It was maybe about twenty minutes before we managed to find a village they weren't to well advance. That's probably the reason why when we arrived the welcoming party wasn't all that great villagers running around screaming there heads off. Thank god that the leader of their village was calm and collective he wore brighter clothing then the rest of the villagers suggesting him to be first class. His name is Alzmen. He's only twenty. He then asked us if we could join him for supper and we of course agreed.

"So what brings the Ancestors to our humble village" Alzmen said as he led us into his house.

"We're not the Ancestors" I said as two women offered to take our equipment. House maids they wore dark brown dresses with a crest on their right sleeve with a bird on it which is probably the house hold they belong to. "No it's alright" I said to them.

"Danna, Jannel leave them be" Alzmen said to them they nodded there heads retreated to the wall were they stood and watched us. Alzmen then looked at me. "But you come from the ring how can you not be them?" Alzmen asked us.

"Yes we did come from the ring but we're not them we come from the planet called earth… the Tori" I said.

"Well then you must be advance to step through the ring" He said as he motioned us to sit down. "And you must be of some royal standing are you not?" He asked Sam. As he pulled out a chair for her as me and Teal'c sat down. Come to think of it where is Jack?

"No" Sam said as she sat down in the chair.

"Then are you Daniels slave… or Teal'cs?" Alzmen asked.

"Ehem…" I tried to clear my throat with the suggestion of Sam being a slave… my slave. I better step in Sam looks like she about to rip his head off. "No no she's not a slave she's a soldier" I said trying to explain before thing got bad.

"A women… Soldier… really? Wow." He said laughing.

"You don't think women can be soldiers." Sam said as she stood up from her seat.

"No I didn't say that… It's just women here aren't aloud to become soldiers or pretty much anything. Hmm your world must be quite different. Do you not have slaves?" He ask as he took a seat on the other side of the table once he had sat down he waved his hand and men and women came in with food.

"No…"

"You don't know what your missing… and I apologize Carter I seem to have offended you. Our ways are different then yours we shall not speak of this again alright." Alzmen said as the servants went around serving food.

"You guy's, do you know where Jack is?" I whispered to Teal'c and Sam.

"Isn't he here?" Sam whispered.

"If he was, don't you think he would have said something by now" I whispered.

"Ahhhhh!" a man screamed from out side.

"Speak of the devil" I said as we ran out of the house Alzmen followed behind after telling the servants to stay inside.

When we got out side there was a man in the middle of the village crying over a body. "Mayshe…Mayshe" he cried.

"The beast has taken another are there anymore?" Alzmen asked one of the men.

"No sir" He reported.

"What's the beast?" I asked as Sam went to go check on the man as two men carried off the body.

"No one knows because no one has ever seen it… it has been killing people for twenty years. I lost my parents who were rulers of this village which made be next in line. We had tried hunting it but no luck. " Alzmen said as looked around the village. "When you walked into the village did you notice anything?"

"No..." I said wondering what he meant as Sam returned and joined our conversation as the villagers watched us.

"Of course you haven't then let me explain there are twenty houses, twenty barns, each barn has twenty animals. Everything we have is a set of twenty and every year that beast kills twenty people. Strange I know but that how it is."

"So everything has to do with twenty why… wait there something weird about this hold on. Twenty is the double of ten, and may in some cases signify its concentrated meaning. But its significance seems rather to be connected with the fact that it is one short of twenty-one, 21 - 1 = 20; that is to say, if 21 is the three-fold 7, and signifies Divine (3) completion as regards spiritual perfection (7), then twenty, being one short of 21 it would signify expectancy." I mumbled to myself as I realized what was happening.

"What does all that mean?" Alzmen asked with a look of confusion.

"The bible um religious book never mind… how many months do have in a year?"

"We have twenty"

"And what day is it today?"

"The 19th"

"We have to go back to the stone structure"

"What structure?" Alzamen asked.

"There is a structure that the ancients have made able to turn men invisible that is one of the reasons we came to your village one of my team members Jack turned invisible but now I don't know where he is but."

"We were hoping you had another one of these." Sam said as she pulled out the dead ZPM from her bag.

"That's the royal treasure… why would you want that?"

"It's what we call a Zero Point Module. This is the Ancients power source we need it to power up the device to make Jack visible again and maybe that creature." I said I'm on a role. "So can you help us?'

"If you can help us kill the beast"

"Of course"

"Good… Ella! Get The Royal Treasure!" Alzmen yelled to one of the women that was among the villager she nodded and headed in to Alzmen house moments later she came back with a wooden box in her arms and approached Alzmen. "Will this do?" Alzmen said as Ella open the box to reveal the ZPM.

"Hopefully let's go." I said as we ran towards the Ancient machine. _Where the fuck is Jack?_ I thought as I started to get worried.

* * *

><p>3 Chapter Done! Please Review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacks POV**

"Where am I" I said as I opened my eyes but yet I still couldn't see anything it was so dark.

"Do you remember what happened?" A voice echoed through out the darkness.

"I was with sg1 we need to get to the village to see if they had zpm… I saw something move through the trees I decided to go check it out. It moved really quickly so I went back to the village. Daniel and the others were already sitting with the guy so I thought I should check out the village. There was something strange everything was in a set of twenty that was strange. But when I went to the church there were Goa'uld symbols on the walls…" I said remembering what had happened what felt like years ago man does my head hurt.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah a girl came in wait not a girl a Goa'uld. Oh no, I have to warn them" I said as I realized that they were in danger.

"It's ok she dead"

"No she is not I was there I didn't know how but she could see me even when I was invisible she had that hand device… She knew who we were… She was going to kill me… Then a blue light appear that's all I remember then. I woke up here… And who are you and why is it so damn dark." I said realizing I was talking to someone I didn't even know and who was one step away from getting a bullet in his head.

"We are sorry we spent so much time hiding that we forget that humans spend there time in the sunlight hmm we guess this form will do" The voice said as I began to see a little blue light but then it started to get closer. This kind of reminds me of that episode of the simpsons were Mr. Burns gets mistaken as an alien because he under goes medical treatment to cheat death and is glowing… Ehem! Anyways, the blue light was in a shape of a human… Hooray another alien.

"So what are you?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"We don't have name never given one no one see us so no one names us except you. You're human so why can you see us?" The form asked.

"You've got me… wait you can see me?" I asked here I thought I was invisible.

"Yes we can see everything"

"We who's we you mean there is more of you?" I asked.

"Yes we're everything everywhere we are here and then." The form said. What's with aliens and the weird answers.

"So what, do you know the ancients I mean they had a machine back at the Stargate that turn me invisible?" I asked.

"SHHH DON'T SPEAK OF THEM?" It screamed as it turned from blue to red. "We hate them they hurt us."

Well I know I'm not going to ask about them again. "What do you mean hurt you?"

"They needed us to learn to be like us we were there before them but they wanted us so they learned to catch us with there machines. Soon they built a machine which made you like you are now. Then they left."

"You mean when they ascended?"

"Yes… But soon the insects came we don't like them so we squash um. To think they made home here on our land…"

"You mean the villagers?"

"Yes, nasty little things to think they start mating more and more we try to delay them."

"You mean you kill them? You kill Humans?"

"Nooo not humans… You call them Goa'uld"

"So all the villagers are Goa'ulds"

"Yes"

"Oh no… Daniel he's with them… The team they're with them right now I have to go to them." I said as I got off my ass. Lot of help that going to do I can't even see my own hand what makes me think I can find my way out of here.

"Wait Jack" The voice said

"How do you no my name."

"Your mate… Daniel addressed you by it"

"Daniel…. He's not my mate" I said how can he even suggest that we haven't even you know.

"But you show the feeling love for him. We saw…"

"Wait now you're the peeping energy thing" I said as I looked at it.

"We are sorry we weren't sure if we could trust you when you past through the ancients ring we first thought you were them but you smelled different. So we thought we might trust you."

"So we smell that's good to know. I have to go back I have to get the rest of my team so we can get out of here."

"We are afraid we can't let you go not until tomorrow…"

"Why?"

"Because then we are finally free and we can eat the insects."

"Okay creepy… but aren't you already free I mean you spied on us and don't forget you captured me" I said.

"It's the 19th day. on the 20th day on the 20th year we'll be free"

"But my friends are in danger right now!" I yelled "I can't leave my team."

"Fine but we can't let you go through the Stargate it's the only thing keeping the insects here. Tell Daniel not to fix the machine." It said as it walked closer to me. "Grab your friends and hide wait for tomorrow we will come" It said as it touched my forehead and blue light again appeared and I was back at the church nobody was there.

"I have to find them."

**Jack POV End**

* * *

><p>"How did you figure it out?" Sam asked as they were on the path to the machine.<p>

"Well when I was doing an archeology dig in Egypt some nut job kept on going on and on about what the numbers mean in the bible. So when Alzmen started talking about the village and the numbers it popped into my head." Daniel said as memories went through his mind.

"So what does that all mean?"

"I seriously have no clue only that they are expecting something." Daniel said as they finally got to the machine. Daniel bent down and grabbed the handle and pulled it open. "Sam the ZPM" I said as I held out my hand for it.

"STOP" A familiar voice yelled.

"Jack?"

"Stop don't fix it" Jack yelled running towards them but something was different.

"Jack your visible"

"Really" Jack said as he stop what he was doing and looked at his own hand. "Ehem! Anyways don't fix it"

"But this could be a great discovery it could be use as a defense weapon against our enemies" Sam said.

"Well while I was gone I made a new best friend or friends I'm not quite sure yet but anyways they asked me to tell you to stop. Oh and F.Y.I. the villagers a Goa'ulds. So we should get out of here." Jack said as he pointed away from the machine. "Oh and we can't leave through the Stargate my friends won't let us."

"O' Neill!" Teal'c yelled. The group turned around to see Alzmen with the hand device using it on Teal'c.

"Let him go!" Jack yelled as he approached Alzmen.

"Not until you fixed the machine." Alzmen said.

"Daniel what time is it?" Jack asked me as he looked at the machine.

"11:54pm but what does that have to do with anything?" Daniel asked _why was he thinking about the time all of a sudden when Teal'cs life is in danger_ Daniel thought.

"It has to do with everything… Alzmen why do you want the machine to work?" jack asked him.

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Well probably because once we fixed it you're probably going to kill us anyways? Oh and can you please release my friend or we will defiantly won't help you." Jack said.

"Fine…" Alzmen said as he released Teal'c.

Teal'c was about to punch him when Jack told him to stop.

"We gated here through Chappa'ai to find new ground for our lord. But then we found out, we couldn't leave nor could we call for help. We had to stay here then the lights came and started to pick us off one by one we found out that this machine caged them. Then you came along we hoped you would solve what we wrote on the wall and turned it on and be caged with them. But that didn't work. Now all you have to do is fix it and we can keep the light locked up." Alzmen said as he pointed the hand device at us. "Or do I have to take a life first." Alzmen said as the sound of a staff weapon going off sounded.

Jack looked around at his team. "Is everyone okay?" He asked.

"Yeah" Sam said as she cheaked to see if she was hit as Teal'c just nodded his head.

"You think I would have gotten used to getting hit by now" Daniel said as he looked down and put his hand on his stomach and fell backwards.

"Daniel" Jack shouted as he ran towards Daniel and fell to his knees.

"Now can you fix the machine or do I have to kill another." Alzmen said as he snapped his fingers and other villager came out into the open.

"We would if we could but you killed the only person that knew how to fix it." Sam yelled.

"Daniel Stay with me okay don't leave me" Jack whispered into Daniel ear. "I can't lose you… not again." He said as he placed his hand over Daniel Wound.

"Jack I can't… I can't move." Daniel said before you coughed up blood.

"Just hang on… Carter what time is it?"

"Its 12:00am hardly the time to be worried about the time"

"I'm not worried." Jack said as blue light began to escape from the machine.

"Sir what is that" Sam said as she held up her P90 along with Teal'c.

"Put down your gun they are here to help us" Jack said and they put their guns down.

"Thank you Jack" Blue light said as it turned into a human form once again. "You have freed us and we thank you"

"Tal shak! Mol kek! (Translation: Attack! kill them all!)" Alzmen yelled in it's Goa'uld voice as all the Goa'uld stated to shoot at the blue form.

"Yeah you shouldn't have done that." Jack said as the blue light form screeched and turned in to red light and started to attack the Goa'ulds. "Daniel please stay with me" Jack said as he lifted Daniel into his arms and rocked him back and forth. "Please"

* * *

><p><strong>4th chapter finish please review and don't worry there will be sexual content in the next chapter<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"Jack O'Niell" The blue energy said as it retook the form of a human and the red light turned blue. "Is he dieing?" It asked as it knelt down beside Jack.

"Yes…" Jack said as tears fell down his face.

"Let this be our repayment of our thanks" It said as hit touched Daniels forehead and blue light washed over him.

Jack placed Daniel on the ground and moved back. "What are you doing to him?"

"We are giving him his life back." It said as the blue light grew stronger that the sg1 team had to cover their eyes. "After this is done you may leave but you may not be able to come back. We thank you Jack thank you and never return." It said as the light disappeared.

"Is Daniel okay?" Sam asked worried.

"Yeah he breathing but he's unconscious." Jack said as he lifted Daniel into his arms. Jack still couldn't believe it that the wounds on Daniel had disappeared that he was alive again how many time before had Daniel been taken away from him only to be return once again. But this time it was different this time his heart was open his feeling were able to emerged from the invisible force shield he had wrapped himself in so that way his feeling would not show. But he lowered it and he was afraid he would not be able to put it back up again. "Wait… Your name do you still want a name?" Jack asked almost forgetting that they had never had a name before.

"You would do that for us... you would name us we never had a name..." The Blue light once again appeared.

"I don't see why not." Jack said as he smiled.

"That would please us most definitely."

"How about the Aurora it has a nice ring to it does it not." Jack said with smile.

"This make us happy the Aurora are happy to call Jack and those with him friends you may return if in need of help. " The blue light said Jack could swear he saw it smile but he wasn't sure.

"Thank you" Jack said as he and the rest of the Sg1 team gather their stuff and headed for the gate. Jack took one last glance at the forest and the blue light that he now calls the Aurora. Sam dialed home Jack was about to turn around when he started to see other lights appear in the forest green, purple, yellow, orange and other colours looks like there were more of them. All this time Jack just thought the blue light was crazy for saying we all the time now he knew what he meant. Jack then turned around smiling as he left the planet and retunred to the SGC. 

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel POV<br>**

"Where am I?" I asked as I opened my eyes didn't help much couldn't see clearly anyways. I didn't have my glasses on.

"You're awake" Sam said as she was sitting right beside me. "You're in the infirmary." She said as she gave me my glasses. I put them on and looked at her. "They healed you… Jacks new friends they said they repaid him. I don't think he knew what he did for them must have been something."

"How long have I been out?" I asked as I looked down at my stomach and noticed that there wasn't no sign of me getting hit by a staff weapon ever.

"Two days."

"Did Jack ever come by?"

"Once… He sat here for a bit then left"

"Oh… Anyone else?" I asked I thought that Jack would… never mind.

"Yeah Teal'c and some other people… I should get the doctor I'm glad your ok" Sam said as she got off the chair and went to go get a Doctor.

After I was cleared for duty I decided to go look for Jack. It's weird I mean you would have thought that since we told each other how we feel that he would be by my bed. But he wasn't nor was he there when people came to see how I was doing when they found out I was a wake.

I went to the cafeteria on a whim and there he was having lunch like I never got shot by a staff weapon. It's like he didn't even notice. I grabbed a sandwich and sat down at his table. "Hi Jack" I said as I took a bite out of my sandwich yum turkey.

"Oh you're a wake are you okay?" Jack asked as he continues eating.

"Yeah I'm great" I said.

"Well that's good well I got to go see you tomorrow." Jack said he wasn't even finished his lunch why didn't he want to be around me... Jack just got up dumped his tray and left.

Did I do something wrong is he mad at me for getting shot by a staff blast I mean seriously I die practically all the time. What makes this so different? Well I better go ask him myself I thought as I went after him and caught him in the elevator.

"Jack what's with the fast get away?"

"Nothing I'm just tired" Jack said as he faked a yawned.

"Yeah right… Why don't you just sleep in one of the rooms here?"

"Because it's not very comfortable I'll see you later Daniel." Jack said as his stop came and he got off leaving me in the elevator. I'm not giving up that easily I thought as the elevator doors shut.

**Daniel POV End**

* * *

><p>Jack opened the door to his house and enters closing the door behind him. Jack went to his fridge and opened it. Nothing but beer he grabbed a bottle and made his way to the couch and laid down. Jack took a swig from the bottle as images of Daniel bloody in his arms replayed in his mind.<p>

_I was so helpless I couldn't even protect him I couldn't stop them. I'm the leader of the group I'm supposed to protect my team and I couldn't even protect Daniel. If those things weren't there to heal Daniel he would be dead right now and I would be alone again like I was back then. That's why I can't let myself be attached to him I can't have these dam blasted feelings._ Jack thought as he took another swig of the bottle.

Jack was about to turn on the T.V. when there was a knock at the door. "Coming!" Jack shouted from the couch as he got up and headed to door and opened it. He was surprised to see Daniel there after giving him the cold shoulder but even more surprised when he pushed Jack backwards making him hit the wall as Daniel locked the door behind him.

"What are you doing here Dan-"Jack was cut off suddenly when Daniel crushed his lips against his. He gasped, taken off guard by it. Jack wanted to push him away he wanted to know why he was acting this way but his body wouldn't let him, he was kissing him back. Daniel tasted so sweet jack couldn't help but kiss him. Jack was so lost in the kiss he didn't notice Daniel pulling away and in a moment his fist hitting Jack in the face. "Ow" that hurt why did he do that? Jack thought as he touches his lip and then looked at it. _Yep I'm bleeding and when did archeologists become so strong_ Jack thought as he was shocked.

"Why didn't you come see me when I woke up…? Why are you acting like there is nothing between us?" Daniel says as he grabs Jack by the shirt and shoves him harder against the wall. Jack didn't say anything he just looks away from him. "Why..."

"Because I can't bear to look at you and know I couldn't protect you. You were dying in my arms and I couldn't save you. If those things weren't there to save you, you'd be in a coffin." Jack said as tears started to form in his eyes. "I act this way because I love you and I can't lead this team if I'm not clear headed nor would they let us." Jack says as he caresses Daniels cheek as tears begins to fall down his cheeks.

"Why should that stop you?" Daniel say as he looks up in to Jacks eyes then uses his thumb to wipe the tears as the other hand slides around Jacks neck and gets tangled in his messy grey hair. "I Love you Jack" Daniel says as he pulls Jacks head in for another kiss.

Daniel breaks the kiss only to look into Jacks brown eyes. It only takes a moment when Jack moves one of his eyebrows. Catching Daniel off guard, Jack turns them around and now Jack is the one holding Daniel against the wall.

"You won't be needing these" Jack says as he removes Daniels glasses and sets them a side as he leans forward and capturing Daniel's lips with his own in a soft and comforting kiss. He slips his hand around the back of Daniel's head slowly, threading it through his short brown hair and holding him in place as he deepens the kiss, slowly pressing his tongue past Daniel's lips. He wrapped his other arm around the archeologist's waist and tugged his body against his own, which cause Daniel to moan in Jack's mouth.

Both of them were new at this but Jack had enough knowledge on how to do "things" thanks to some of the women he's been with and the gay porn he's been watching ever since he had found out he had feeling for Daniel and had to find a release since straight porn wasn't working.

_Hopefully that will be enough_ Jack thought as he lifted Daniels shirt over his head and continued to kiss as he tossed the shirt to the ground. He then grabbed both Daniels arms and held them above his head. By this time they were both breathing heard.

Jack kissed Daniel once again before sucking and nipping at his neck. Then kissed his way down to Daniel's nipple where he kissed it then swirled his tongue around it causing both nipples to harden. While Jacks mouth was busy with one of Daniels nipple He used his free hand and moved it towards Daniels other nipple caressing over the nub softly. Pleasure took hold of Daniels body as he moans out. "Mmmm Jack please" Daniel says as he looks down. Jack follows his eyes noticing Daniels erection.

"All good things come with time" Jack teased before sucking on Daniels earlobe.

"Come on Jack don't play with me." Daniel said as he began to struggle so that way he could free his arms and help himself get some release, but Jack was to strong and kept Daniels hands above his head.

"Now where's the fun in that." Jack said as he ran his hand down Daniel muscular chest and stopped at Daniels belt and just ran his finger back and forth on the skin just above it. Daniel started breathing heavier as he started to move his groin against Jacks to get some sort of friction. "Fine fine" Jack said as he removed Daniels belt with one hand which wasn't so difficult because of his experience.

Jack kissed Daniel one more time before moving his hand inside Daniels pants and briefs. Jack then wrapped his hand around Daniel's erection. He caressed the head of Daniels already leaking cock with his thumb before he started to pump faster and faster.

"Ah…ha. God Jack faster" The words escaped Daniels lips as Jack moved his hand faster. Daniel couldn't help but thrust into Jacks hand. "Jack… Oh… I'm gonna…" Daniel warned before cumming into Jack hand.

Jack took his hand out of Daniel's pants and licked his hand it tasted salty and bitter yet tasty. He kissed Daniel sharing Daniels taste with him before pulling away. "Ready for step two?"

"Yes" Daniel said willing his hand still lock above his head by Jacks grip. But then was let go when Jack removed his own shirt as well as Daniel pants and briefs. Daniel already knew what to do Jack wasn't the only one who knew stuff. Daniel took Jack finger and started to suck on it while bobbing his head up and down.

Jack couldn't believe watching Daniel do this to his finger could turn him on so much. Soon he was taking all three fingers in his mouth.

"You ready?" Jack asked as Daniel removes Jacks fingers from his mouth then nodded.

"Yes" Daniel said as he turned around faced the wall he laid both hands on the wall preparing himself.

"You sure?"

"Yes Jack I'm Sure" Daniel said.

"Okay hold on a second" Jack said as he ran to the bathroom only seconds had pass when Jack came back with lube.

"Came prepared Jack."

"Shut it" Jack said as he poured a generous amount on his fingers. Alright here we go Jack thought to himself as he placed his index finger at Daniels entrance. Daniel groaned when Jack pushed his finger inside him. Jack could feel his muscles clench around his finger. "You alright?" Jack asked worried he was afraid he might have hurt him.

"No continue" Daniel said as soon as he relaxed Jack started to move his finger in out of him. He added another, scissoring them. Daniel hissed at the burn as Jack stretched him, and then moaned as he brushed his prostrate. Jack added another finger, continuing to prepare him.

"Are you sure you are ready?" Jack asked one more time as he continued to pump his fingers inside Daniel.

"Yes I want you… I want you inside me." Daniel said and that's all it took.

Jack removed His fingers from Daniels entrance and removed the rest of his closing. He then slicked up his cock with enough lube and aliened his cock with Daniel's entrance, and slowly slid into him, relishing in the tight heat that engulfed his cock. Jack could feel Daniel tense up around him. "Don't worry I will take it easy or unless you say otherwise." Jack said as his left arm curled around Daniels waist as the other was intertwined with Daniels right hand on the wall.

After a couple of thrusts Daniel Felt a common ground between pain and ecstasy, but still wanted more. "Faster Jack" Daniel moaned as he threw his head back onto Jacks Shoulder.

Jack obeyed and began to quicken the pace. Daniel moved his left hand behind him to grab on Jacks hair. With each thrust Jack got closer and closer to Daniel prostate until he hit and continued to hit it. Jack moved his right hand around Daniels waist as his left began to Stroke Daniels cock with the rhythms of the thrusts. Daniel was the first cum. Jack continued until he exploded inside Daniel they rode out their orgasm together. When it was over Jack pulled out of Daniel.

Jack then whispered into Daniels ear. "It's time to take a shower."

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray 5th chapter down. HOT HOT HOT. Please review also I'm not sure if i should do a shower scene please let me know in the review if i should make another chapter with a hot shower scene thank you<strong>


End file.
